Love And Cheering Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Gena feels down, she can always count on the alien that holds her heart to cheer her up. Written by guestsurprise. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Special Note from guestsurprise: Around this time, Gena and Four Arms were still getting to know each other. This takes place before they became engaged. **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Shocks, Vamps, and Gena belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Love And Cheering Up**

Gena hung her head as she entered into the mansion; she sadly let a criminal get away and she felt awful for it. Even though others gave her support; she decided to stay to herself.

"She needs some cheering up," Shocks said.

"Yeah, I wonder what we could do," Ben said.

"I have an idea…why don't we talk to the red giant who has been eyeing her for months now," Vamps smirked, now seeing Four Arms walk in with Rath from a workout. Both stopped when the others were staring at them.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" Four Arms asked.

"Gena…she's…," Ben was cut off as Four Arms walked closer to him.

"What's the matter? Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Four Arms asked, now getting very close to Ben.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, titan! She's fine! Well, sort of. She had a bad day," Ben said.

"What happened?" The red alien asked, now flexing a bit and stretching.

"She feels like she let a criminal get away; she actually did great though," Ben said calmly. Four Arms nodded his head in understanding and then turned to where the stairs were.

"I think I'll go and see if I can have a talk with her," he said.

"Whoa, wait a second! You have to wait and see if she'll talk to you," Ben chuckled, now seeing him about to head up the stairs. Four Arms chuckled and gently touched his head and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry; I have a way to…lighten her mood," the red alien chuckled, now heading up the stairs and smirking. As he gently got to Gena's door, he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Came the sad reply.

"Hey, it's me. Four Arms," came the deep voice.

Gena' eyes widened. She and Four Arms had known each other for a bit, but were still learning about each other.

"Umm…hey," she said gently.

"Can I come in?" He asked, now gently pushing on the door.

"Four Arms…I don't think I need to see anyone right now," she said sadly.

"C'mon Gena…maybe I can help you," he cooed, now leaning more on the door.

"I don't think anyone can help me," she said, now looking away from the door. Hearing that, the red alien gently forced the door open and the locks fell off! "EEEK! HEY! You can't just come in like this!" She was shocked that Four Arms came in anyway! No alien was ever bold enough to do that!

"Hey, hey, easy…look, I didn't mean ta scare ya; but you need my help," he said, now easing over to her bed. He then chuckled as he noticed she was wearing a long fluffy nightgown and her hair was in a braid. She was ready for bed.

"I-I thank you for trying to help, but I can take care of this myself," she said stubbornly.

"C'mon, stop being so stubborn," he soothed out, now easing over to her bed. As he did, he leaned on it and Gena gulped as his muscles rippled through his shirt. He arched a happy brow as she admired his chest muscles. "Something wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not!" She huffed, looking away.

"I see," he chuckled, now leaning up. "I need to freshen up so that we can talk; can I use your shower?"

Gena's eyes widened in shock! "M-My shower? Don't you all have your…?"

"Perfect…let me get in here and when I come out, we can talk," he said, now walking into the bathroom, leaving Gena speechless! After a few seconds, she compiled her thoughts together.

"Okay, I'm gonna be calm…I mean…it's just Four Arms, right…he's just…," she said, now thinking about him and getting a dreamy look. "Wonderful…,"

But before she could think anything else, she heard him call her.  
"Gena…hey…can you come here a minute?" Came the deep voice. She froze!

"W-What?!" She gasped.

"C'mere…I need you for a sec…," came the chuckled voice.

Her mouth dropped open in shock!

"You still in there? C'mere! I need you," he said, now sounding determined and playful. Gena gulped hard and went to the bathroom. She gently opened the door and saw his silhouette in the shower. But she was grateful because he still had on his swim shorts. She was grateful he was still being appropriate.

"W-What is it?" She asked. She then saw him put a red hand out.

"Can you hand me that towel over there? Please?" He asked. Gena nodded and saw the towel on the sink.

"Here you go," she said, now handing it to him.

"Great…," came the deep coo as she felt him grab the towel and then drop it and grab her arm!

"HEY! LET EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She said in shock as he pulled her into the shower with him and began tickling her in the shower! "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOUR ARMS, NOAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then loosen up, beautiful; you're too gorgeous to be upset," Four Arms laughed as he felt her pull free and run from the shower. He strolled out behind her and put a large towel on her shoulders.

"F-Four Arms, I'm super wet now!" She said in shock.

"Dry off; you'll be okay," Four Arms laughed, now drying off too. Gena could only laugh and went into the bathroom to change into a new nightgown. Once she came back out, Four Arms was laying on the bed on his stomach. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah," she said, now blushing hard as he pat the bed next to him.

"C'mere…," he beckoned to her with his finger. Gena blushed harder because he had changed into very form fitting shorts and the shirt he put on was somewhat open. Gena gently walked over to him and sat down next to him. After a second, he pulled her into a hug and she ended up cuddling against his chest. "Now that I have you, how about telling me what's wrong?"

After a few sighs, she looked at him in the eye. "Four Arms…we were chasing Zombozo and he got away; I thought that we would get him but he overpowered me and got away. A lot of people got hurt because of me."

"Hey, easy…you didn't mean to let him get away…,"

"But it still happened…,"

"Gena…,"

"If I could have only MMMMMMM!"

Gena was in shock because he had leaned down and kissed her right on her lips and stopped her words. He then deepened the kiss by gently pushing her down and leaned over her. As they slowly departed, she looked up at the handsome red alien.

"Now listen you; you couldn't help that clown creep got away; what is most important is that you tried and that we still have a way to track him," he winked.

"We do?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, he leaves a trial of debris wherever he goes and we have a spy that has been in his troupe; we should be able to find him in a few days. So, cheer up!" He smirked, now nuzzling into her neck and making her giggle. After a second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making his red face blush maroon.

"Thanks, Four Arms…I needed this," she soothed in his ear.

"I know, Gena…and now…maybe tonight you'll consider going on a date with me," he said, now wiggling his 'eyebrows.'

"B-But Fours…it's getting late; it's almost 10:00." She giggled. But he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"C'mon…at least coffee…whatdya say?" He said, now gently pushing his chest on her.

"H-Hey! Let me up!" She laughed.

"Not until you say you'll go on a date with me tonight, beautiful," he chuckled, now tickling her sides as she tried to push gently on his chest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH OKAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OKAY!" She laughed hard. After a second, he let her up and then stood and helped her to her feet.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes…," he said, now gently hugging her to him.

"Okay, and Four Arms?" She said.

"Hmmm?" He asked. She motioned for him to come down to her height; once he did, she leaned up and kissed him on his lips. Four Arms' eyes widened a bit and then he wrapped all four arms around her. After a bit, they parted.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"For what, beautiful?" He said, now gently kissing her neck.

"For just being there for me," she smiled, now feeling him gently nuzzling her neck.

"You got it, babe, and maybe we can skip the date…I have a sweet spot here," he cooed, now nibbling her neck and making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Four Arms!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay, but that doesn't mean you won't get more of this later," Four Arms winked, now letting her go and the two of them began to get ready for their date.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Both were sitting under the stars in the park and enjoying the view as they sipped coffee and ate cake.

"This was the best date ever, thanks to you," she whispered to him.

"And trust me, babe; there will be more to come," he whispered, now kissing the top of her head. "You and I will always be there for each other and I will always be there for you."

And with that, he lifted her up into his arms and began to kiss her deeply! Gena only giggled and hugged him back as she too deepened the kiss; he was her knight in red armor!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! I am in a romantic and fluffy mood lately! This is just the beginning!**

**To guestsurprise: What a cute story! :) Hey, someone was wondering if you would do a sequel to "Night On My Wings", the one with Mya and Nightwing. :) Also, I got your request about Heaven and Splix and I'd love to do that one for you. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
